This invention relates to grass cutting machines and particularly to such machines having two front cutting units supported forwardly of respective front wheels of the machine and a rear cutting unit supported behind the front wheels and positioned so as to cut a swath left between the front cutting units. In self-propelled machines of this type, considerations such as weight distribution and overall compactness of construction, usually demand that the operator's seat be positioned generally above the rear cutting unit. Access to the rear cutting unit is therefore a problem, both for the purposes of removing the grass box for emptying and for adjusting and servicing the cutting unit.
In one known grass cutting machine, an attempt is made to overcome this problem by providing an opening in the chassis through which the grass box of the rear cutting unit may be withdrawn upwardly. In normal mowing operations the legs of the operator extend across this opening. It is still the case, however, that access to the rear unit is significantly less easy than with the front cutting units and this is particularly important where adjustment or other minor servicing work has to be undertaken. In such a case, the operator is required to work through the opening in the chassis. It is thought desirable, furthermore, to avoid a situation in which the legs of the operator extend over the cutting unit with no intervening chassis part or similar protection.
In one other known grass cutting machine of this type, access to the rear cutting unit is provided from the side of the machine. The rear grass box has to be withdrawn laterally and this may present difficulties, especially when the grass box is full of grass. There are, again, difficulties in obtaining the closer access that is required for adjustment and servicing.
It is an object of one aspect of this invention to provide an improved grass cutting machine in which the operator position is generally above a rear cutting unit but in which ready access is available to that unit.